Let Go
by PureInSanity2
Summary: A time of blood and darkness approaches where a new countdown shall begin... Sometimes you have to risk it all, to just survive... PRiSPRTF - Updated
1. Prologue

_  
Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and I'm not making a single dime from spending hours writing out my insanity in the pages of this fanfic.   
  
Author's Note: This story is a particularly complicated one. It brings together my two most favorite PR series into one friendly, yet extremely crazy, little fanfic.   
  
I hope you enjoy and R&R.  
  
***  
  
  
~I got caught in the ruse of the world  
It's just a promise no one keeps  
And now it's changing while we sleep  
And no one can see~  
  
  
  
**Set in the year 2000, after the apocalypse...  
**  
  
_One left.  
  
Cassie sat alone in her prison cell, holding her astro morpher, damaged and broken.  
  
She sighed and dropped the morpher on the ground in front of her.  
  
To have courage without fear is pointless as both go hand in hand in all acts of greatness. She remembered hearing those words, and she remembered how true they were. But for a long time now, all Cassie has had to grasp on was the fear.   
  
No courage left, just fear.  
  
In time, the fear consumed her like poisonous venom and it hurt because no matter how much she wanted to help, she couldn't.  
  
The world was destroyed, everything honest and true was gone.  
  
Cassie sighed.  
  
Her self doubt and regret tortured her mind and tainted any form of thought, feeling or emotion she may still have had. Her world turned black and white and lost all true meaning.   
  
Her faith in things she once held dear to her heart crumbled into nothing.  
  
Only bleak desperation soaked the darkness of her mind.  
  
She stared at her astromorpher.  
  
Thoughts that ripped her apart, everytime she tried to close her eyes, started coming back to her. She saw the faces of people she loved become all twisted. Her friends and her family were all gone. She saw their pain and suffering pour out of their eyes like a gushing waterfall.   
  
Endless, and without control.  
  
A door creaked and a numbing sensation took hold of Cassie's heart as she recalled the face of a monster. Hunter Redfern was his name, a chilling monster who was to blame for all her misery.   
  
She sat scared in a corner while hearing footsteps outside the door in front of her. Cassie couldn't help herself, as she began to remember. The cruellest punishment of all, was for her to remember. The only feeling she ever truly felt now, was brought forth through that of her memories and what they continued to breathe into her mind.  
  
Pain.  
  
She remembered, the creature that had taken the lives of so many without an ounce of remorse, regret or hesitation. Only pure utter satisfaction and pleasure filled the evil essence that resided within the Hunter.   
  
Every tortured soul that entered his path had become no more.   
  
She remembered a creature more vile than any she had ever encountered, or would ever again. For he, the dark evil that ruled her nightmares and her reality, continued to plague the lives of so many with hate and bitter cruelty. Hunter Redfern searched for the strongest of souls and savored every second of pain he caused them.  
  
The Hunter had no limits, he drank the blood of innocence. Sucking every last drop of life like liquid ecstasy as delirious amounts of pleasure seeped through him.   
  
No amount of force was able to stop him and his legions. Cassie regretfully sighed at all the failed attempts by her team and by those who came before her. Countless lives perished and forgotten. Some died in vain and some in utter submission to the cruel reality that lay before them. The emptiness of their souls reflected their present day surroundings and hopeless futures. Reality left them very little to hold on to; for only a bleak, lifeless, barren wasteland was left of their home.  
  
Their world was destroyed.  
  
All humans that walk on it only feel fear, hate, and pain for what they've lost. The people' thoughts reside in today, for no one truly knew whether they'd make it until another sunrise.  
  
Although, not many cared.   
  
Either the monster gets them, or they get themselves.   
  
The only sanity left breathing among the people of Earth, is that of a hope of release from the hell hole they now lived in.   
  
Death seemed like such a welcoming thought and most nourished it and some even prayed for it. A quick painless death would surely not be given by the hand of the monster, so some gave it by their own.  
  
Cassie lay back as she calmed her nerves and listened to the noises around her. The walls in her cell were made of thin sheets of cement that could easily be knocked down with minimal force. But a greater force held her, and others like her, from attempting such acts that would anger the dark creature that sat quietly inside each of their souls.  
  
The Hunter was never ignored.  
  
Cassie could hear voices now, low pitched and barely audible voices, coming closer. A small window with a crack of dim light passed through and Cassie could almost make out the shape of the rusty old wooden door standing tall in front of her.  
  
Everything else was smothered in darkness.  
  
The dark was something Cassie grew accustomed to and in someway has made it easier for her to cope. The silent stream of insanity plagued the hearts of many who were imprisoned in these dungeons. The isolation was pure torture for Cassie as she sat alone with only memories of the hell she couldn't stop, filling her every thought.  
  
The darkness often made her numb, she didn't want to feel the pain.   
  
More footsteps were heard as she moved further into the shadows. Keys rattled and the door began to crack open as a burst of dim light filled the small dark cell. Cassie gasped as she saw the guards standing in the doorway forming a shadow of light around them.   
  
"Last one," Cassie heard one guard say wistfully to the other as he took a step forward towards her. The other guard that stood waiting had merely nodded at the comment. He stood absolutely still and flashed his red eyes at Cassie once the guard had picked her up and pushed her towards the door.   
  
Cassie tried to struggle, but felt the uselessness of it too draining. Her weakened state couldn't stand such vigourous amounts of movement. Cassie's arms felt heavy and her legs more weak than she ever imagined. The guard's grip on her shoulders was rough and she could feel the sharp piercing pain of the metal armoured gloves worn by the guard holding her shoulders. Cassie dropped her head down and sucked in the pain, it just melted in together with her tortured insides.   
  
Physical pain did not even begin to compare to the turmoil that resided within Cassie's soul.  
  
After a moment, Cassie looked back up at the guard who had stood still the entire time and looked into his soulless red eyes with disgust. Cassie's long black hair fell over her shoulders and partly over her pain stricken face. She kept her stare even with the guard for a moment longer and then just half smiled. Cassie expected her mockery to get a reaction out of the guard who stood like a stone statue pounding his evil stare into her eyes.   
  
The guard finally flashed his eyes liquid red again with fury and bit down on his lower lip with his white fangs.   
  
"Take her away," The angered guard growled in a deep throatless voice.   
  
Cassie let out a whispered laugh before she was pushed out of the cell and away from the guard who she had angered. Cassie sighed once again and dropped her head down because it got harder for her to keep it up. Her shoulders were bleeding and swollen by the time she started her way down the aisle of cells.   
  
The guard who still stood motionless, had chosen that moment to clench his sharp metal pointed spear in rage as he turned and continued on behind Cassie and the guard holding her. His expression was of fury and he snarled at the limp body that was being dragged to her death.  
  
Her fate lay as dim as the insides of the cells and he knew that not long from now, his spear would pierce her heart and crush every last drop of life that somehow still lingered inside her.   
  
For everything else within her, was dead.  
  
Cassie slowly glanced to her right as she dragged her weakened body down the stretch of cells. She saw very dimly into the insides of the cell next to hers and she could just about make out a red fabric hanging from the window while dusty air blew in from the outside.  
  
A moment of familiarity hit Cassie and she swayed to the right feeling somewhat dizzy. Cassie blinked once at the sight of the red fabric hanging by the window and when she opened her eyes, she found herself staring at a young man leaning against the window while wrapping something around the bar. His frantic hands and tense body all worked in perfect motion as he peered out the window quickly. His body retracted suddenly just as a blast of dark lightening crashed through the window and laid an electrifying grip on the young man's throat. A few seconds later a limp body fell to the ground as a cloud of black dust circled around him.   
  
Like so many others, the young man's body lay still and lifeless.  
  
Cassie gasped as she blinked again furiously at the sight she just saw. When she opened her eyes again, the cell she was staring at before lay bare with no signs of a young man being in there at all, let alone dying in it.   
  
Cassie didn't have the chance to think about what she had just seen for she was being pushed along by the guard. She let out a breath and a moment later, her mind went spinning out of control as repressed memories from her old life began rushing through her mind.   
  
Faces of people she loved began surfacing all at once.   
  
The guard clenched his armoured hands around Cassie's shoulders hard enough to draw more blood. Cassie hissed with pain as she suddenly remembered what she was searching for in the fathom that was her memory.  
  
Cassie turned away from the cell she was staring at and closed her eyes with a dreadful sigh. The guard moved along fast while the other guard from behind caught up and peered into the cell Cassie had been staring at so intently. He snarled even louder as he watched the fabric hanging from the bars of the window and slowly glanced back at the limp body being dragged by the guard.  
  
"You're the last one..." growled the guard who stood staring with fiery red eyes.  
  
Just before Cassie was shoved through the big metal door leading outside the dungeons for the last time, her mind warily whispered one name.  
  
*Andros.*  
  
  
***  
  
_The battle is coming, the lines are being drawn. The world is about to face its biggest threat, the unleashing of the Night World. A secret society of a superior race, a race forbidden to human knowledge. Running back into Ancient times, pure and undiluted bloodlines of Vampires, Witches and Shapeshifters._ _The new Night People are more ruthless and blood thirsty than ever before, and they're getting ready to destroy the human world.   
  
But the light has its champions too.  
  
Four stand between the light and the shadow  
Four of blue fire, power in their blood.  
Born in the year of the blind Maiden's Vision  
Four less one and the darkness triumphs  
  
Four wild powers will be needed at the millennium to either help save the world, or to destroy it.  
  
Four people with special gifts, something nobody else has. Each one of them born seventeen years ago.   
  
A time of blood and darkness approaches, where a new era shall be born...   
_  
A dark figure sat quietly reading the ancient translation he finally managed to decipher. A wicked smile crept across his pale porcelain face.  
  
The countdown was on again, but this time the destruction will come to pass.  
  
He'd make sure of it.  
  
***  
  
_~Truth is a whisper and only a choice  
Nobody hears above this noise  
Always a risk when you try and believe  
I know there's so much more than me~  
__  
_


	2. You Again

  
~_You can't escape it, you can't ignore it...   
Sometimes, you have to runaway, in order to find yourself._~  
  
  
  
"Reporting for duty sir," a sure voice muttered as she stood infront of her captain. The day had just started yet Jen already felt incredibly tired. Her lack of sleep for the past few days is probably to blame, she had been putting more hours at work and it was taking its toll.  
  
She sighed and listened while Captain Logan briefed her on another assignment, "I must say this one is extremely dangerous Jen and I don't expect you to take it, actually you'd be smart not to."  
  
Jen silently listened to the words that fell out of Capt. Logans mouth but not much of it was making any sense. She blinked a few times and narrowed her eyes. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she had on her usual Timeforce uniform. The early sunrise was just creeping up and Jen absently wondered why she'd come into work so early.  
  
"Jen, are you listening to me? I assure you that it will be okay if you turn this assignment down, I'm sure I can get someone else on it," Capt. Logan continued saying with concern slowly creeping into his eyes.  
  
"You said it was dangerous? How so?" Jen awkwardly asked as she grasped for the words her captain had been uttering only moments earlier.  
  
"You will be required to travel through time again in search of three mutants," Capt. Logan said flatly.  
  
Jen's eyes glazed over and her breathing slowed down as she thought about what that meant. Travel back in time? She felt a gentle pang inside her chest as she remembered the last time she travelled through time. Her arms were locked behind her back, but they fell to her side. Two eyes stared at the ground as she asked, "What's the assignment?"  
  
***  
  
"Lucas, where were you this morning? You were suppose to meet us at the Mall!" Katie huffed quickly as she ran up to the the guy sitting at a crowded table.  
  
"I got hungry," Lucas looked up from his plate of pancakes and frowned. "Besides, why do you need me to come with you guys anyway? You know I hate to shop."  
  
Katie hopped into her seat next to him and put down her bags with a groan.  
  
"That's not the point, you said you'd come and you didn't. Now me and Trip had to pick out the presents. I mean, how are we suppose to figure what you'd want to buy her anyway?" Katie went on complaining as Lucas continued stuffing his face with food.  
  
"I would have picked the first thing I saw," Lucas mumbled through a mouth full as Katie looked away in disgust.  
  
"I take it you'd have gotten her a yellow banana shaped vibrator then because Trip and I accidentally walked into the wrong shop first."  
  
Lucas arched and eye brow and swallowed while shaking his head agreeably, "Sure, but I'd probably have gone for the blue one though, just so we match."  
  
Katie rolled her eyes and grabbed an orange juice.  
  
"How do you "accidentally" walk into a shop like that anyway?" Lucas chided just before wolfing down some more pancakes and bacon all at once.  
  
"Uh...I was kidding about the bana--" Katie started to giggle as she watched Lucas grin and wink at her. Oddly though, the appeal he'd normally have when doing that kinda vanished when you have a piece of bacon hanging from your mouth.  
  
"Hey guys, did you get the wrapping paper I picked out?" Trip asked excitedly as he took a seat on the table.   
  
Trip took out his snack and started to peal it.   
  
Katie started laughing quietly and Lucas just shook his head, "That's just too easy," and went back to his food.  
  
"Wha?" Trip muttered as he chewed on his banana, his blank expression was priceless.  
  
"Have you guys talked to Alex about the surprise b-day party for Jen?" Katie asked after she got control of her laughter. She was eating some salted peanuts and relaxed. The sun was high and they had about 10 more minutes to just chill out before they had to get back into work.  
  
"No, I thought you were gonna tell him?" Trip said calmly, directing his question at the boy drinking two glasses of juice at once.  
  
"I was busy, you know Nadira is high maintenance so don't blame me for forgetting," Lucas grabbed a napkin and whipped his mouth clean. "I need a mirror somebody," came his calm voice.  
  
Katie dropped her head in her hands and sighed, while Trip rolled his eyes and hopped off the table.  
  
"Great, now I gotta go look for him so I can ask him. You know we have to get time off to get everything together Lucas. You're so unbelievable sometimes," Trip turned away and stomped off annoyed.  
  
Lucas watched him walk off and yelled a belated "Sorry!" Trip just threw his hands up in the air and shrugged it off.  
  
"So, you and Nadira are getting pretty close these days," Katie said absently, she grinned as she passed him a mirror.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that."  
  
She nudged his shoulder and grinned even more, "So..... are you and her..... you know... in luuuuuurve?" Katie teased.  
  
Lucas looked up from his mirror and frowned, "Are you nutts woman?"  
  
"She cleans me out broke everytime I see her, she talks about nothing BUT clothes, jewellery and MONEY," Lucas put down the mirror and through on his shades.  
  
"I swear if it weren't for those....erm.... pretty eyes, I'd have knocked her out by now."  
  
Katie laughed, "Haha! You do luuuuurve her!"   
  
"I know I love *some*things about her..." Lucas corrected with a grin, "but no, I don't luuuurve her like that, now shut up Katie. We have to get back to work, and God knows I need the money."   
  
"Wait until I tell Jen we're going bridesmaid dress shopping real soon," Katie got up and ignored the glare she was getting from Lucas.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
Katie flipped open her cell phone and hit speed dial.  
  
***  
  
Things have never been the same since she left and went back in time, something changed in her and she knew it.   
  
Overtime she ran into Alex, cool awkwardness would fill the air around them. She'd barely been able to say more than two words to him since she returned. Avoiding him became a constant worry for Jen and she was getting tired of it.  
  
Now that she accepted the assignment Capt. Logan briefed her on earlier that morning, strange clarity overcame her. He was right, the job was ridiculously dangerous. But despite that, she felt sure that leaving for awhile was something she really needed to do.   
  
Jen didn't want to think about where she'd be in the next couple of days, or who she'd run in to.   
  
Wondering about what she left behind was extremely distracting.   
  
Instead, she tried to focus on this assignment and making sure she came back in one piece. She was assigned to track down and capture three unknown mutants and bring them back to the future.   
  
"Shouldn't be too difficult." That was a lie.  
  
Jen calmly sighed through various weapons as she mentally began sorting through the information in the file Capt. Logan gave her. The lighting in the room she sat in was bright and the constant chatter and noise from the outside was starting to bother Jen.   
  
The door slammed open and then shut again.  
  
Jen was startled and quickly glanced up.  
  
It was Alex.  
  
Jen's throat tightened as she absently eyed the shut door. She wanted to walk out and avoid the glaring look Alex was giving her.  
  
"You're not going on this mission," Simple as that.   
  
The harsh edge to his voice was slightly surprising. Jen stood up from where she was sitting and met his gaze.   
  
His eyes were dark and dead serious.   
  
"Alex," Jen began with a calm voice that surprisingly required more effort than she had thought.   
  
"As far as this assignment is concerned, I'm going." Jen watched the slowly changing dark eyes of the man she once loved. An unwanted feeling came over her.  
  
Everytime she was around Alex she always felt... guilty.  
  
"Jen please, listen to me, you can't expect to complete this assignment. It's suicide!" Alex half yelled as he walked right up to Jen and stared right down at her, trying to reason with her.  
  
"I'm a *ranger* Alex, I can take care of myself. This is my decision to make and to be perfectly honest," Jen sighed and looked away.   
  
She tried to pick her words carefully, "I need to get away."  
  
Alex looked even more stern as an eyebrow lifted slightly. Jen went on, "I need to get away from you." Her eyes met his at that moment and she knew with absolute certainty, that his heart was breaking.   
  
He blinked and looked away from her, the weapons scattered across the table seemed to have caught his attention. He stared at the timeforce blaster laying at the edge of the table with a quaint interest.   
  
He picked it up and sighed.   
  
"You want to go back to him," His voice was barely there and somewhat shaky.  
  
Jen opened her mouth to say that wasn't the reason, but the words wouldn't come out. Jen was left standing there speechless, despite her desperate attempts to say something. She didn't want to hurt him, but she felt she was doing just that everytime she saw him.  
  
Jen took a breath and muttered, "I don't know what to say." But that wasn't true. She knew what she wanted to say, but she wanted to spare his feelings more. She had put him through enough grief already.   
  
Alex looked up at her then with shaky eyes that seemed to glisten.  
  
"Why?" His voice seemed to crack as Jen watched him lose his composure. Never once had she ever seen him like this before. Eyes strained and watery. His hands ran through his hair with frustration when Jen remained silent.  
  
"Why, Jen?" He repeated, this time more urgently.   
  
Jen felt sorry for him, and at that moment hated herself for putting him through this. He didn't deserve this and she honestly could not find the right words to tell him what he wanted to hear without lying to herself.   
  
Jen didn't love, not anymore. How was she suppose to tell him that?   
  
"I need to go." Jen turned and walked towards the door, with her head down blinking away her tears. She heard the deep defeated sigh escape Alex's mouth.   
  
She stopped for a second and turned slightly glancing over at him quickly. His back still facing her, a slow tear drop fell down her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry." She truly was.  
  
***  
~_You're running too far, and you just lost your way..._~  
  
  
  
  
Thanx for reading, please if you have any comments or suggestions, let me know! R/R! ^_^


	3. Escape into Darkness

  


**_ ~It's aggravating  
how you threw me on and you tore me out   
how your good intentions turn to doubt   
the way you needed time to sort it out ~_**  


  
  
***  
  
She ran away, she ran from him.   
  
Complicated as things were, Jen tried her hardest to look for some clarity. Some logic in this otherwise crazy situation. But there was none. Love doesn't always bare logic nor reasoning of any sort. It's filled with flaws and errors and questions that seem to pile so high and always come crashing down, stilled unanswered.  
  
Love being an emotion, a feeling, a sensation that Jen couldn't fight nor control. It slips away without her noticing. It once filled her entire soul, the purest love she'd ever felt ran through her every being.   
  
But the love she felt didn't elude her, it only shifted focus.   
  
That both confused and angered her.   
  
How can love just shift sides so suddenly? Change colors and still feel the same?   
  
She didn't know.  
  
She looked around, and noticed she was in another room, alone in the silence she surrounded herself with.  
  
But her mind screamed, calling out as her heart slowly melted away by her unshed tears that burned like pouring acid.   
  
This time last year, Jen was the happiest person alive, or rather that's how she felt inside. One year ago today, she had first met Alex, saw his deep dark eyes that stole her heart instantly.   
  
Endless happiness only loomed through the minds of those living delusional lives. Back then, Jen lived the life, of a dreamer. Everyday bringing new challenges, with Alex by her side, anything they faced never seemed so frightening.   
  
For too long, Jen had been struggling. Becoming a timeforce officer was a dream of hers, a dream Alex helped make come true.   
  
But then Ransik entered her life, and forever changed it.  
  
***  
  
The day had come and gone, but always seeming to leave its mark, dark and forever lasting. Alex took off his jacket and fell into a chair next to a window. His thoughts were heavy and almost too painful to bare.  
  
The ache in his heart that he'd struggled to hide seemed to spread through his body like a virus, destroying all his defences. He'd lost something he knew he would never find again and that thought alone pierced his heart a thousand times.  
  
A word that had become so annoying seemed to float through his tortured mind, everytime he saw her.   
  
Why?   
  
That's all he wanted to know and she couldn't even give him that piece of solace. Alex clenched his jaw as he recalled her perplexed expression when he'd asked her that question. Did she even know? He could only wonder.  
  
Now she's leaving, alone on a mission she'd never complete.   
  
With a withering sigh, Alex sat back in his seat and turned his head towards the window.   
  
She's going back to him.   
  
That particular thought managed to burn in his mind, a ghastly feeling of betrayal and anger took over for a moment. But Alex shook his head hard, trying desperately to banish those feelings.  
  
But he couldn't.   
  
Even with his best efforts, the image of Wes in his mind, infuriated him to point where Alex got up and smashed his hand right into the window.   
  
"He had no right to take her from me!" his angered voice hissed those words with enough venom to kill.  
  
Glass shattered everywhere, Alex tried to breathe and pulled back his now bloody hand.  
  
A knock on the door.  
  
"Alex, is that you? What the heck was--" Trip walked in and stopped in mid sentence when he caught sight of Alex at the window holding his bleeding hand.  
  
Trip ran up to Alex and grabbed his hand, gently inspecting it.   
  
"What the hell happened?!"   
  
Alex shrugged, his stern face kept looking out that broken window. The edges left jagged and sharp with his blood smeared and dripping down the sides.  
  
"You smashed the window, why Alex? What's the matter?" Trip kept on insisting.  
  
"Nothing." Was all that Alex had said before he turned away from the window and walked hastily past Trip. A trail of blood dripped from his bleeding hand, but Alex thought nothing of it and walked out of the room.  
  
Trip stood there, extremely confused and wondered if he should run after him. Half a minute later Trip looked out of the broken window quickly and noticed a motorcycle storming through the streets.  
  
Alex was in a hurry, and something was definitely bothering him.  
  
Trip was going to find out what.  
  
***  
  
"Jen wait up," Katie's voice rang happily through the halls of timeforce office. People were packing up, the day was done.   
  
Jen turned around with a slow sigh, her eyes were shot red and she had a throbbing headache.   
  
Sleep was what she needed, nice.... quiet.... peaceful sleep.  
  
"Jen!" A chime of laugher carried another perky voice that yelled out her name. Jen turned the other way and saw a skipping, happy, pink haired girl coming her way.  
  
"Nadira," Jen quietly muttered, she put down her files and leaned against the table waiting for the explosive ray of sunshine to reach her.   
  
"Hi Jen, are you busy after work? Because there's this new restaurant that opened up downtown and I thought maybe us girls could go out. What do you think?"  
  
All Jen wanted to do was crawl under a rock and die... quietly.  
  
"I'm really tired, maybe some other time?" Her toneless voice was filled with disinterest. Although, her eyes were apologetic, Katie saw that and smiled reassuringly giving Jen that "We'll talk about this later" look.   
  
Nadira pouted slightly, but still threw a bright smile Jen's way. "Okay, I'll see you around then."  
  
With that, Nadira was off in search of, "LUCAS!" a blue streak whizzed back out of an open door before Nadira caught sight and walked right on by.  
  
Lucas peeked out from the door and quickly ran in, grabbed his stuff from his desk and ran back out. Katie watched with amusement as Lucas kept forgetting various things and then having to run back to get them.  
  
Jen took advantage of this distraction and slipped away.   
  
She needed to rest.   
  
She was leaving for her mission tomorrow. Would she make it back?  
  
Her future was still... unclear.   
  
***  
  
The shadows loomed in the dark allies, hidden whispers of forgotten truths layered the crumbling walls and smokey air. The moon hung high in the sky, and a clad figure sat on a fence completely motionless.  
  
Slow breathing, a gentle heart beat, the unknown figure's eyes began to glow silver in the dark of the night.   
  
He sat still, and watched.   
  
Another man standing by his motorcycle looked up into the black sea that was stabbed with glowing stars.  
  
"The dark bites, cold and quick. Yet you stand here, surrounded by wolves," A lucid voice hissed, shadows merged as the night got darker.  
  
Alex slowly turned his head to the right and stared out at an empty alley way, where only cold air occupied.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Two old abandoned buildings lay idol and stayed still, frozen in time. Alex waited, and then heard a whisper.  
  
"You disappoint me."  
  
Alex's eyes darted around, searching out the owner of the voice, the voice that sounded dead to the world.  
  
A figure stood in the shadows, the moonlight laced a shining glow around his moving body.   
  
Closer, closer, it came towards Alex.  
  
With a deep breath, Alex reached for his timeforce blaster and stood still waiting to see who was walking out of the shadows.  
  
Black leather boots sifted through the gravel on the ground, the moon's light reflected off the face of the person standing only a few yards away from Alex. Deep dark eyes, that seemed to hold ancient times and lost souls, pierced through the dark of the night.   
  
A serpent like smile smeared across his lips as the strange clad man watched Alex hold up his timeforce blaster.  
  
"Who are you?" Alex demanded.  
  
The man, who looked to be the same age as Alex, titled his head to the right and dropped his smile.   
  
"When you look in the mirror and see your reflection, the darkness that stares back at you..." the words fell into the air and Alex clenched his jaw as a wave of fear swept over him. "...that is what I am." The strange man finished. With that whispered answer, he disappeared only to reappear standing directly behind Alex.  
  
"You hurt, I can feel it. The stars burn for centuries and explode with age. You do the exact opposite."   
  
The words sinking into Alex's ears like a tidal wave of searing fire. Alex stepped away and turned to face the creature who moved and sounded like Evil. He didn't know why he thought that, "Evil" was the only way to describe this.... thing.  
  
"Look, I don't know what the hell you are, but if you know what's good for you, you'll leave me alone and maybe I won't hurt _you_." Alex was angry, his blaster was ready to fire when the creature moved closer.  
  
"You roam the night, alone in its uncertainty and danger. You're broken. Pieces of you scattered in the air. I know this like I know my own name, Alex."  
  
The creature grew more louder, and his eyes began to glow an unholy silver.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" Alex was furious, this stranger was telling him things... things he didn't understand, yet felt he should. Confusion and anger welled up in him; the trigger on his blaster was about to be pressed when the creature uttered these last words.  
  
"She will break you again, and again, and forever...."  
  
Alex lost it and his blaster went off, firing non-stop for a few seconds before he finally realized the man had disappeared.  
  
He turned around and glared at his surroundings, searching for that evil presences he still felt lingering.  
  
"And if you must know, my name is Zhane," the voice came rushing in from behind and just as Alex turned, an explosive fist hit him dead on.  
  
This was when darkness truly became his only friend  
_  
_

  


** ~ It's amazing how you make your face just like a wall  
how you take your heart and turn it off  
how I turn my head and lose it all ~******  


  
  
  
  
  
________________________  
  
Okie, yeah, big shocker. I'll explain Zhane's unique situation in the next chapter. things will get a whole lot more complicated, so keep reading! ^_^ This is obviously going to be a crossover (PRTF/PRiS) of PR series... I've got this whole thing planned out. It'll be a challenge for me to get it out, updates will come asap! Thanks for reading and please do review and tell me what you think!  
  
Thank you to the following sweet people who reviewed the first chapter!:  
  
Sparkling Pink Ranger : You like the scene between Jen and Alex? Thankies! I'm just gonna tell you this now, the next time the two meet up... it should be explosive! It should be in the third chapter when Jen leaves for her mission and Alex... well, you'll see what happens to him. ^_^  
  
goldrose81: Thanks for your comments! Yeah, the Nadira/Lucas thing is kinda old, and I'm trying to do something different with them. Lucas... is acting strange, Nadira is super happy and doesn't in anyway notice what's happening with Lucas. I have something planned for those two... and someone else who makes this otherwise boring couplet more interesting. Nadira is going to mature alot in this fic, things will happen (won't say what though ;o) that will force her to change. You'll see what I mean when I get further along with writing this story. ^_^  
  
ang8921: Yes, Katie was, in my opinion, rather neglected in the actual TV show. I don't plan to ignore her in this fic either. You'll see some weird things happening to her, you'll see more of her personality and her interaction with another ranger. *grins* Remember this is kind of a (PRTF/PRiS crossover) I'm gonna have fun with Katie and another unlikely ranger! Keep reading and thank you for reviewing! Muah!  
  
fan: Happy ending? For some there will be... for others, not quite so. This fic is very dark and the rangers will be tested in many different ways. Not all are ready to "Let Go" and some just don't believe they have what it takes... I'm not quite sure if Jen should stay with Wes or go back to Alex? *grins* I have two ways in which I'd like to end this fic.... I'm just having a little trouble deciding which one to run with. -_- Alex is going to change the most... will he have a happy ending? That's hard to say. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you keep reading!  
  
cmar: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I must admit, this first chapter was written in a rush. I've taken far more consideration for the rest of my writing. Hehe, but I'm glad you enjoyed it nonetheless! Muah! Yes, there is going to be a Nadira/Lucas thing going on throughout this story, you'll see a twist in the end of their little tale. I hope you enjoy it! Thanx again for the R/R! ^_^   
  
  
  



	4. New Beginnings

_~Turn my back I'm defenceless  
And to go blindly seems senseless  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on  
then they'll take from me  
'till everything is gone~_  
  
  
Frustration seeped into his blood like poison, slowly rotting every part of him. Darkness was an interesting thing, it loomed over him like a piece of candy, sweet and irresistible. It's momentary pleasures made his mouth water.   
  
He'd woken up from one darkness only to find himself surrounded by another. Alex sat up in what looked to be a bed, the early morning sun shaded by thick grey sheets covering the windows. The room was large, and shadows lived in almost every place he looked.   
  
He blinked a few times and wondered if he should get up. That's when the pain kicked in, his head was already throbbing, but Alex grabbed his chest and started breathing really hard. A pain he'd neither felt nor knew ever existed, surged through his chest.  
  
"I'm having a heart attack?!" His words were said in disbelief. He yelled out when the pain moved lower down his body, while slowly paralysing him.  
  
He fell back and cried out.   
  
"Fighting this won't make it any easier, human."  
  
Alex looked up, trying to forget about the pain that bit into him like starving wolves. That was a female voice, he looked around but couldn't find the person who the voice belonged to.  
  
"Zhane.." The name came to him suddenly, like he should know who it belonged to.   
  
A gust of cool wind brushed against his bare chest, the pain he was feeling washed over his body like wild fire.   
  
"I guess it would be pointless for me to ask what the hell is happening to me?" Alex struggled to say those words, and that sent a new wave of fear through him as the piercing pain started moving up his neck.   
  
His skin was red, and he was getting dizzy.   
  
He was close to passing out, but just before his vision started to blur, he saw another shadow move.   
  
"You guessed right," The female voice sounded almost shy, as he tried desperately to keep conscious. He was getting light headed, but the pain was numbing out.  
  
"Now go to sleep."   
  
He did.  
  
***  
  
Jen walked into her Captain's office when he requested to see her with urgent news.  
  
Capt. Logan looked up as Jen turned to close the door behind her. He couldn't help sighing when she looked up and stood before him.   
  
"You wanted to see me Capt," Jen said with a voice dead and without emotion.  
  
Capt. Logan stood up and walked towards Jen, slowly taking in a breath as he began to say, "The mission I assigned to you will be revoked and another team will be sent to take care of it."  
  
As he spoke, Jen's expression changed from blank dullness to hot anger. "Why?" Jen demanded, but quickly calmed down when Capt. Logan's face took on a more stern expression.  
  
"There are more pressing matters that have come to my attention," He leaned against his desk and looked down.   
  
When he looked up again, his eyes looked crystal clear as Jen patiently waited to hear the words that came next.   
  
"Do you believe in witches?"  
  
Jen looked perplexed, "Excuse me? Of course I don't believe in witches." Jen's eyes closed wearily and silently hoped Capt. Logan would just get to the point.  
  
"They exist. Believe it or not, but they're real." His voice lost all feeling as emptiness filled the void in both of them.  
  
Jen's mind went blank as shock hit her right where it hurt. *_This can't be happening...* _She thought helplessly.  
  
"A dark witch has found something we have been looking for and I fear that the danger we helped stop will be unleashed in the past and with it changing the future forever."  
  
"What do you mean "we"? What... what's going on?" Jen didn't understand and the more he talked, the more confused she got.   
  
Capt. Logan looked away, "I belong to a secret organisation called Circle Daybreak. Are main purpose is to secure peace among all races and ensure a future worth living for all."  
  
He looked to Jen and said, "But more importantly, we fight the evil that is the Night World."  
  
"The 'Night World'?" Jen sighed.  
  
Capt. Logan shook his head, "There isn't time to explain everything Jen." He walked back to his desk and handed Jen a folder.   
  
"Everything you need to know right now is in there. You'll go back into the past and complete a mission that will save the future. Otherwise, I'm afraid everything will be lost."  
  
Jen looked at the folder and stood frozen in her spot. Too confused to think straight.   
  
"You'll go back to Angel Grove and find this person," he held up a picture with the name "Andros" written on it. Jen took it, but still felt lost in a storm that grew more wild with every passing second.  
  
"Trust him. He will help you." Capt. Logan simply said.   
  
Jen nodded and walked out of the office.   
  
She spent the rest of the morning studying the folder she received and once she was done... the little light that was left in her eyes dimmed out.  
  
A heaviness sunk into her heart as she took a shaky breath.   
  
She was supposed to help stop an ancient apocalypse that had threatened the past and will destroy the future.   
  
She didn't understand why, but then again, she didn't much care.  
  
Nothing in her life made much sense, and this new revelation she unearthed is no different.   
  
As Jen walked out of her office to prepare for her departure, Capt. Logan called out to her.  
  
"Jen I'm afraid I've got some more bad news and I'm sorry this has come to light only hours before your departure."  
  
Jen looked uneasy and tried to keep her calm. Not much else can be said or done that can shock her anymore...   
  
Capt. Logan took out a black envelop and handed it to Jen, "This was left here this morning on Alex's disk and I think maybe you should read it."  
  
_It's a good time for change and Alex will never be the same.  
  
_Jen read the words over and over again in her head as alarm began ringing through her body.   
  
"Alex..." she whispered.  
  
Jen looked away from the note still having the words drumming in her head, "Where is he?" She simply asked in a voice that lost all emotion.  
  
Capt. Logan looked at Jen with comforting eyes that told her exactly what she didn't want to hear, "We don't know. He hasn't come into work and apparently no one has seen him since yesterday."   
  
A comforting hand lay on Jen's shoulder as Capt. Logan tried his best to explain the situation.  
  
"We have our forces out there looking for him and if we get any word... We will contact you."   
  
Jen felt like she was in a far away place that made her feel like she was falling forever. The voice inside her whispered a truth she didn't allow herself to believe and the more she fell... the closer she got to the truth.  
  
"I have to leave." Jen whispered as she turned for the door.  
  
She needed to do something, anything. A sick feel took over her body as her mind raced with thoughts that made her eyes get watery. She stopped suddenly and remembered when she last saw him and what she'd said.   
  
A tear fell down her face as she decided what she'd do and no matter what happens, she couldn't let herself get involved anymore than she already was.   
  
Jen walked away.  
  
***  
  
Years passing in and out like flickering starlight, too fast to hold on to yet beautiful enough to always stare and wonder.   
  
Feeling like a ghost floating between two worlds, one of darkness and the other... human. Zhane continued to watch the world while always hidden in the shadows. Moving with them, using them until he became a shadow to the world that forgot him.  
  
Bright lights shone out of the eyes of the ordinary human lives that shift along in predictable rows. Every single life connected with another, pulsating in the night with fireworks of glory. Zhane stood and watched the show play out a thousand times in different places, but everytime, he stood alone.  
  
In the dark, with his own life line dulling out.   
  
He was left alone, to wander the world for years that passed him by untouched and unnoticed.  
  
He was unnatural, different.   
  
Eternal youth, and immortality ran though his blood. His eyes turning a dark shade of silver, but that empty hallow that lay deep inside was shielded from anything and anyone who might hurt him, or at least try to.  
  
Hundreds of years left Zhane tired and withered inside, but there was no denying the power he now possesses.   
  
Utterly limitless.  
  
"Zhane, my Lord, it is done." The shadows scattered, and the light of the moon shone brighter as Zhane turned to face the lady standing by the door. Her lilt frame was alert and possessed the fear that cautioned her every move.  
  
"Has he awoken yet?" The darkness whispered the words that fell out of Zhane's mouth, his unholy silver eyes dimmed to black. A cold chill passed through the room and brushed against his pale white skin like a sheet of metal. Zhane stood quietly as his smouldering eyes watched the fearful girl standing in front of him, quiver with fright.  
  
His lips pulled back, a sneer of satisfaction.  
  
"Yes, he woke only moments ago. I believe the transformation was successful."  
  
Zhane looked up and stared right at the girl, his eyes consumed with endless darkness. The girl that stood before him was just another servant, someone to do as he wished. Like all the rest, she was trapped in his web of poison that forever kept her here, with him.   
  
Her eyes were guarded, and scared. It's a shame she agreed to play.  
  
There was only one rule to his game: He always won.   
  
"That will be all." He said slowly, enjoying every second of terror he caused her.  
  
He laughed and turned away, as he heard her feet quickly carrying her away. The fear consumed in every step she took, growing more with every move she made.  
  
Zhane pulled something out of his pocket, a picture folded once. He opened it and stared ominously at the eyes that looked back at him.  
  
She would break and her soul would be his.   
  
She was weak, now more than ever.   
  
She was next.  
  
He was ready to play again.  
  
***  
  
_~If I let them go then I'll be outdone  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer~_  
  



	5. Virgin Surrender Poem

**Virgin Surrender**  
  
  
Only believing the lies   
  
When your eyes then open   
  
You can't help but cry   
  
Where are you suppose to go   
  
When all your feelings burn down real slow   
  
Surrounded by hissing snakes   
  
Its poison kiss leaves no trace   
  
Hiding in the shadows of regret   
  
Like the monster doesn't already know your name   
  
You can't breathe, boiling acidic pain   
  
Flowing through you corrupting every vein   
  
Drowning in your own dream delusions   
  
Possessing a heart that was never meant to work so long   
  
In fixing all you've ever touched and broken   
  
If you look down you will finally see   
  
Here's where you belong   
  
Always at your knees   
  



End file.
